Alice Side Story
by Golden.Starlight
Summary: Definition of Shakespeare Appreciation Week: Each class is given one month to prepare to perform their plays; usually filled with many groans, complaints, blood, sweat and tears. Not only that, but being the class doing Romeo and Juliet - expect chaos.R
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! After many months of absents, Kyoko-tan is back, presenting you with another story. :D As always, thank you Sakura-chan for editing the story!

A little side note: Aoi is featured in this fanfiction as one of the "students" of Alice Academy, because of the humour that will be brought out by her role. Also, to suit the story, some (or should I say many) events of Romeo and Juliet are altered.

And without me saying more things, here's chapter one!

~Kyoko-tan

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Romeo and Juliet. Credits go to Higuchi Tachibana and William Shakespeare. Nor do I own Love Story; that belongs to Taylor Swift.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tomorrow is the big day. The day everyone at the Alice Academy has been waiting for – Shakespeare Appreciation Week! Scratch the exclamation point; not many people are enthusiastic about the play parts itself.

I stop typing. "Mou~ This is hard! I can't do this!" I look away from the computer screen to complain to my best friend. I erase the entire paragraph.

**BAKA**

"Just finish the entry, or you really will never finish." She polishes her baka gun.

I sigh and look back to the screen. Again, I place my fingers onto the keyboard and began to type away on my keyboard, to start the entry again.

_Before I start the tale of the best event Gakuen Alice had ever since I came, let me rewind the clock. I'll start with why I am writing this in the first place; _

_Number 1: I was forced to. Not by anyone, but my best friend, who just happens to be a great blackmailer._

_Number 2: I (may) see my grandfather again; I just have to tell the whole world about it._

_Number 3: … More threats from my classmates. Did I mention they have special abilities – called Alice?_

_**One month ago**_

"Class, I have great news!" Narumi skipped merrily into class. "The school is holding a William Shakespeare appreciation week, which means, no classes for the next month;"

The class cheered. Narumi continued, "However, every class has to perform a play by Shakespeare."

The entire class' groans and complaints filled the room, but Narumi again continued on with his ever long announcement. "-your family to see the plays."

"Wait... WHAT?" The class yelled.

"You heard me. The principals have decided to allow your family to watch. Isn't it great?"

Excitement rippled through the class, until it stopped at the flame caster that sits at the back of the class.

"What's the catch," Natsume lazily lifted his book from his face and pierced his crimson eyes at the teacher.

"Nope, just do your best and behave! Maybe you'll get to meet with your family!" He exits through the door, before walking back into the room. "Ahh…. Before I forget, the play we are doing is Romeo and Juliet. Your roles are posted up here." He staples the paper to the board and walks out of the class.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to my best friend. "Ne ne ne, we can see our family! Aren't you excited Hotaru?"

She flashed a rare smile at me. Yuu, as the class's president, began to read the cast list aloud.

"For Montague, Youichi, Aoi and Ruka play Lord Montague, Lady Montague and Benvolio, respectively." Youichi poofs to his "adult" size. "Ah. Natsume is Romeo,"

He eyes twitched at the news. "What?"

"You're Romeo," Yuu repeated.

"Che."

"Then I must be his Juliet," Sumire proudly announced.

"Nuh-ah, it will be me." Luna said from beside Natsume. "Where, oh where, is my Romeo?" She smiled at Natsume.

"It's actually 'Romeo, oh Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo?'" Koko said, as he read Yuu's mind making Yuu blush of embarrassment.

"Same thing!"

"No it isn't. In Shakespeare's play, it means: "Why are you Romeo?" Koko continued.

"Arghhh, why is Shakespeare so complex?" Koko sighed. Then, Luna continued on with a smug on her face. "Just reveal who's Juliet, because I just know it has to be me!"

"Umm…" Yuu looks at the sheet again. "Luna, actually you're playing Tybalt."

"What? What kind of a name is that for a girl?" She shrieked.

"It's not a girls' name," Koko answered (yes, he is still reading off Yuu's mind), "It's a guy's name."

"So Romeo's gay?" Luna retorted.

"No."

"Then, why am I a guy?"

"You're not playing his lover role." Silence. Yuu continued reading the list.

"On Capulet's side are Sumire and Koko playing Lady and Lord Capulet. Mikan will be their daughter Juliet, Natsume's love interest."

"Her?" Girl #1 said.

"There goes my hope of being his Juliet!" Girl # 2 replied.

"Natsume's the prince, then Mikan's the princess, it's a love story, baby just say 'yes'," Girl # 3 bravely altered and sang the lyrics.

"Eh?" A small sound escaped from my mouth. My face was blank as I began to digest the words.

_Love interest. _

_**Love interest.**_

Those two words kept on repeating itself and suddenly, an image of Natsume kissing me on Christmas flashed. My eyes got wider, if that was possible and in a louder, more audible sound, I screamed desperately – "EH?"

"What? Why does Mikan get to be Juliet? That's not fair. I only get some man role. Wait, so who exactly is … Ty, Tyler, Tyson, oh! Tybird?" Luna interrupted.

"_Tybalt_, is Juliet's cousin, who eventually gets killed by Romeo." Yuu answered.

"Ruka thinks Mikan suit the role," Koko butted in again with his mind reading skills. "Even Natsume thinks that."

"No!" I tried to get comfort from my best friend, who so lovingly shots me away with her baka gun.

**BAKA**

I sniffed from the ground. Just then, Tsubasa and Misaki walked through the doors. I got up and ran over to my loving sempais.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" I jumped onto him and he comforts/carries me like he always does.

"My, my. What happened?" Misaki asked beside him.

"I don't want to be Juliet if Natsume is Romeo!" I continued to wail. _Why can't I have a more caring __**love interest**__? Like Ruka-pyon._

"So you would be Juliet if Ruka plays Romeo?" Koko asked. I stopped wailing and my eyes widen again. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so I buried my face on Tsubasa's shoulders, trying to muster some courage to reply. "No… I mean," I managed to stutter out. On the other hand, Ruka blushed at my comment.

"Young love, young love." Tsubasa kept on repeating, until he saw Natsume sending him death glares.

"Why are you two sempais here?" Anna asked.

Miskai replied, "Well... you see. We will be playing as Peter and The Nurse, for your class's production of Romeo and Juliet."

"But, didn't Narumi-sensei say it was a class thing?"

"Yes; however, we were invited to help you guys, since we don't have a role in our class." She smiled at the youngster.

Luna ignored them and continued to pester Yuu with questions. "I get to die in Natsume's arms, right?"

"Uh… no. He –

"Well, if I don't, then re-write the story! I have to die in his arms!" Everyone shudders at the image they were having in their heads. Hotaru began to scribble down each suggestion. You never know what the blackmailing queen will do with this info.

With Yuu busy trying to solve Luna's problem, he abandoned the list of cast. I scanned over to see what role my best friend will fill.

**Rosaline:** _Nobara_

**Prince Escalus: **_Hotaru_

**Paris : ** _Hayate_

**Friar Laurence:** _Narumi_

**Friar John : **_Tono_

**Mercutio :** _Mochiage_

That's how it all began: One class with one month preparations to obtain one goal- to see their family.

* * *

A few weeks passed and tonight is the big night.

"Welcome! For the past few weeks, we have had many other well known plays from William Shakespeare performed on this stage, such as 'Macbeth', 'Hamlet' and tonight we have an exclusive performance of 'Romeo and Juliet'," Narumi spoke happily into the microphone. The lights went out. Through the speakers, came an in-sync voice of Nonoko and Anna.

"Two household, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new munity,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

The continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

The curtains rise and Koko stands in the center with his famous smile, looking out to the crowd. "What they are really saying is 'Two families forbid the two lovers to be together and this will take about 2 hours to finish." He answers as he saw questions in people's mind. "It's not that long, feel free to buy some snacks outside."

Sumire walks onto the stage and slowly drags him away. He continues to talk, "The play won't be hard to understand… we promise!"

She whispers angrily into his ear, "What do you think you are doing? If this doesn't go well; we can't see our family and it'll be your fault!"

Yuu, Kaname, Rui and Hajime replace Koko on the stage. The stage was set like a market area. The two households' servants were busy mingling around to buy the best of foods.

"Capulets, are you trying to provoke a fight by stealing my food? I called this first!" Rui inquires, while grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Provoking?" Yuu shudders. "No Miss…"

"Just say 'yes'," Kaname whispers to Yuu.

"Yes?"

"You are? Bring it on! Let see who wins!" Rui grabs the nearest fruit and throws the tomato at Yuu, which hit him squared in the face (or so it seems). Having the illusion Alice does come in handy at times like these.

It doesn't take long until the two households' servants and the innocent surrounding civilians at the market to join the food fight. Youichi walks onto the stage accompanied by Aoi.

"Oh my, what a big fight." A flying egg flew past the couple, barely missing Aoi's head. Youichi glares and starts to send ghosts after Rui and Hajime, which lead them to crouch in the corner scared.

"I like Aoi, but I wonder if she likes me back." Koko, who walks in from the other side of the stage, butts in causing Youichi to lose focus and blush at the comment.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Hotaru shot at the people on stage and makes her leave on her duck-mobile. The other characters follow her off the stage.

The curtains close and quickly open once again. Natsume leans against the Sakura tree, gazing up at the sky, as if he was longing for something.

"In love?" Ruka inquires, plopping beside his friend. He thought of the moment when he asked a similar question to Natsume about Mikan, which he answered with _"I will protect her."_

"…"

"Out of love?"

Natsume glances at Ruka, before standing up. "Tch. Why would I be? Who would like a girl like _her_," The 'cousins' made their way off the stage. "If you don't fall _in_, you can't fall _out_."

"You'll fall, Romeo. You'll fall _in_."

"We'll see." He playfully smirks to his cousin.

_The First Scene of the First Act has concluded.

* * *

_

Did you notice there was one less "BAKA" then the characters on stage when Hotaru was shooting?

Answer: It's because Youichi pulled Aoi out of the way, so without contact of the person, I decided to take the "BAKA" away. x) Go Youichi x Aoi!

Good? Bad? Leave a comment to tell us how you thought about my new collaboration. Remember Review, Review and Review.

_Kyoko-tan has signed out. _


	2. Chapter 2

miyumiyu9648: Thanks. You may call me Kyotu-chan!

As you may have read on our blog, (if you haven't, check it out! It's our homepage, and we update that more than our profile) Sakura decided to back out due to a small writer's block with this fanfiction. In order to keep you all from waiting, I have continued!

Here are some things Sakura-chan wants to point out about this chapter:

- We are going to let Higuchi to deal with the whole age situation. We are not going to start a debate here; please don't get into any conclusions about who's older than whom from _this_ story.

Lotsa OOCs are in this story. Heck, the fact that Natsume is actually doing this play is OOC. XD (Well, to me at least…)

~Kyoko-tan & Sakura-chan

**Disclaimers:** -copies and pastes Kyoko-tan's disclaimer from chapter 1- We do not own Gakuen Alice or Romeo and Juliet. Credits go to Higuchi Tachibana and William Shakespeare. Also "Love Story" and Mikan's dress does not belong to me; credits fgoes to Taylor Swift.

* * *

"_You'll fall, Romeo. You'll fall in."_

"_We'll see." He playfully smirked to his cousin._

_The First Scene of the First Act has concluded.

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

The voice of Anna and Nonoko is heard through the speakers again as the curtains close.

"Act I, Scene Two."

Once that was said, the curtains open into the street setting once again. Koko is speaking as Hayate and Tsubasa walk up onto stage with him.

"… I had egg, milk, and bacon for breakfast today. Did you know? That-"

A vein pops out of Hayate's head, and then he whispers to Tsubasa, "This guy hasn't stopped talking yet. I don't remember Lord Capulet to be so talkative!"

Tsubasa replies with a sweatdrop.

"LORD, GET BACK TO THE TOPIC!" Sumire yells from backstage and throws and shoe at his head, which misses Koko's head by a fraction of a millimeter.

"Okay, okay, dear." he replies, then he looks at the crowd and says his line: "The Montagues did the same oath we did, and their penalties are the same as ours as well… obviously we can't keep the peace."

Hayate says his, "Then what do you think of my request?"

"Mikan's only 14, I don't think she's ready to get married… let's wait until she's older."

"But—"

Hayate was interrupted when Koko rambles on. "Well actually, she's older than me-"

"KOKO SHUT UP!" Sumire's voice rang from backstage.

The audience sweatdrops.

"Psst, Hayate continue your line." Tsubasa nudges.

Hayate does what he's told. "Younger than she, are happy mothers made."

Kitsuneme pops out of nowhere and says, "This may not be the case in today's society. We strongly urge you not to listen to his advice."

Koko goes on cue. "She is my only child. Personally, I think younger girls that get married grow up too fast, but don't let that stop you; turn on your charm, I'm only part of her decision. I'll be hosting a feast at my house. With all the royals - apart from the Montague – perhaps some other 'candy' will catch your eye."

Koko then glides towards Tsubasa, and gives him a piece of paper with a long list of names.

"Here, find everyone on the list and invite them to my house." Both Koko and Hayate exeunt, leaving Tsubasa alone. Looking out into the crowd, he hopelessly and meekly says his small line before trudging to the side of the stage:

"But I can't read."

The background of the scene quickly changes to another outside scene with a pull of a rope. Ruka and Natsume then enters the stage.

Ruka commences. "Tut man, one fire burns out, another's burning;"

"Right, and I can always start a fire myself," Natsume lights a fireball in one finger, causing an abrupt laughter to stir through the audience.

Ruka takes a step back and continues his line. "What I'm saying is, you can get rid of your old lovesickness by meeting other girls."

"Face it, I'm locked up in this place, tormented and- what do you want, shadow freak." Natsume says as he senses Tsubasa creeping up to him.

A vein throbs on Tsubasa's forehead, but he manages to keep his composure.

"By chance sir, do you know how to read?"

"Obviously, if I know the language."

"Would you tell me about this list?" Tsubasa bows slightly to show respect despite how much he doesn't want to. After all, Tsubasa is a few classes below Natsume – in this play.

Natsume takes a quick glance at the paper. Deep within him, he has an urge to just burn the whole thing, but he resists.

"Well what does it say?"

"It's a long list of names. What's this." Natsume says in more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, uhh it's an annual feast hosted by the Capulets. As long as you're not a Montague, you're welcome."

"Okay." Natsume's resistance to burn the paper fails. The ashes falls onto the ground.

"Hey!" Tsubasa says out of character. "Why you little —"

"What'd you say?"

"You LITTLE…" He was interrupted when Misaki comes onto the stage.

"Peter, anon! Come help me bring this back to the Capulet's." She throws him a few bags of groceries before leaving the stage. Again, Natsume and Ruka are by themselves.

"We're going." Natsume says to Ruka.

"Going? Where to?"

"The Capulet's feast," They walk to the side of the stage.

"Ah… Capulet's annual feast. No doubt, your beloved Rosaline shall be there."

"Tch, she has no interest in men, remember? I stand no chance."

"Ha. Take my advice and preoccupy your mind with other girls. It is the Capulets, there's ought to be some other who will catch your eye."

Exeunt. The curtains closed once again, signaling a short intermission.

– _3 minutes intermission – _

_[Insert Love Story by Taylor Swift featuring Gakuen Alice Students]_

"Mikan, you're up next!" Anna calls.

"Quick; set the props up! Change the setting! Lights need to be dimmed." Narumi hollers to the backstage crew.

"Transition from street to Capulet's room commencing… " They reply. They pull of the rope; changing the scene to a room in Capulet's house. "Okay, we're ready."

"Misaki and Sumire, get on stage. Go go go!" The organizer yells and turns around to direct the other crews; however, she was interrupted when she sees Luna twirling around in a dress.

Luna flicks her hair. "Natsume, aren't I your belle?" She tugs Natsume on his arm. "This dress suits me right? Or do you prefer this dress… hmmm?"

Natsume walks away from her to find Ruka. Luna gawks at the scene before her.

"Ahh! Juliet's party outfits are missing!" the clothing designer comes running into the green room (place where actors and actress hangs before their turn on stage).

"Missing? Please describe the outfit; everyone look for it!" The organizer panics.

"Creamy white, golden in the middle, off shoulder, laces on the sides —" the dude rushes the words out.

"Ummm… do you mean the one Luna's wearing right now?" He looks at where the organizer pointed. Sure enough, it was the dress – except it looks a bit small, too tight… if you know what I mean. Was it always that small?

"Luna, stop stealing other girls' dresses. They need to get ready for scene 5. If you want to dress so badly, wear your own clothes." The organizer bickers.

"But I don't want to wear those man clothes… no one can see my beautiful body shape." Luna tried to pose like a model, but the dress prevents her from bending to the side.

"Careful with the dress, you'll rip it! Anna, help Luna get ready for Tybalt's entry in scene 5."

"No need, I'll take the dress off myself! I'm happy to take this dress off." Luna storms off into the change rooms.

"Madam, the song is about to end."

"Alright everyone, positions. Lights, camera, ACTION!"

"There's no camera, miss." One of the back stager whispers back.

"Whatever." The curtains were raise.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Where's Juliet? Call her here at once!" Lady Capulet yells.

Suddenly, I feel a wave of nervousness. A hand is place on my shoulder to calm me down. I turn around to see the person. It was Hotaru.

"I'm scared, Hotaru. What if I screw up? Grandpa…"

"You'll do fine, like you did last time." She flashes me a reassuring smile.

"Juliet!" My cue, Hotaru gives me a slight push.

"Who calls?"

"Your mother," The Nurse replies.

"What do you need me for, Mother?" I walk closer to the sofa and sat beside Permy.

"Nurse, leave us alone for a bit, it's a personal matter." Sumire commands. "Actually Nurse, stay. I would like to hear your input as well."

"Aye, madam."

"As you know, Juliet, you are of age."

"Of age? I am not yet fourteen mama," I say.

"How long until then?" The Nurse asks.

"Still a fortnight and a few away." Lady Capulet replies for me.

"What is a few days? My daughter was taken from me, in a few hours! My only wish for now is to see Juliet to be married." I blush at the sudden outburst.

"Right you are. That's the reason I came to talk about. Juliet, what do you think of getting married?"

"Marry? I haven't given it much thought."

"Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you,

Here in Verona, ladies of esteem,

Are made already mothers.

In short: Paris seeks your love."

"A man, young lady! What do you need to consider? He has power, status, money and beautiful looks if I dare say so myself. He is simply purrrrr-fect!" Misaki boasts.

"What do you say? Can you accept his marriage proposal? He will be here tonight at our feast, examine him. If you choose him, your reputation will surely grow."

"I shall look to like, if looking liking moves." I reply to Sumire and Misaki. And it's true, love comes when it does, at least I was a true believer to that.

"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days." Misaki place both of her hands one either of my shoulders, before waltzing off the screen with Sumire. I walk close to the edge of the stage.

"Somehow, I get this feeling, deep within – I will meet my beloved tonight." The platform rose up and stairs unfolded beneath it.

_The Third Scene of the First Act has concluded.

* * *

_

**Did you know?: **Today is the day (October 31st, yes; on Halloween!) that me and Sakura-chan made our account on Fanfiction? :D

Also, I wasn't planning on adding Luna in this chapter, but I couldn't resist. As for Mikan's party outfit, I based it on Taylor Swift's Love Story dress. Please review. ;)

_Kyoko-tan signs out._


	3. Chapter 3

Voila, chapter 3 is here! Thanks for all the review and favourites! *sips tea* Ahhh~ Oh right, let Alice Side Story chapter three begin! *drumroll and Kyoko-tan presses the play button ► * Oh noes, I ran out of popcorn.

Note: I know in the play, Paris and Rosaline don't really make an appearance in Scene 5, but it seems nice to add them in. Also, I changed — at least attempted to change — some dialogues in order to match the person's personality.

~ Kyoko-tan

**Writer: **Kyoko-tan

**Editor:** A big "thank you" goes to Sakura-tan for editing the story. :D

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Gakuen Alice and if you have been reading our other fanfiction, you will know who does.

* * *

_Recap of chapter 2:_

"_Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days." Misaki place both of her hands one either of my shoulders, before waltzing off the screen with Sumire. I walk close to the edge of the stage. _

"_Somehow, I get this feeling, deep within that I will meet my beloved tonight." The platform rose up and stars unfolded beneath it._

_The Third Scene of the First Act has concluded.

* * *

_

Chapter 3:

My "family" joins me on the second floor, while down below was filled with a bunch of my fellow classmates dressing with mask upon their faces. It looks like the Christmas Masquerade party we had a few years back. Luckily, there won't be anyone who would take my mask off.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Are you ready to dance the night away? Ladies, are you ready to be crooned by these gentlemen? And you men, are you guys ready to — " Sumire steps on Koko foot to stop him from blabbering on.

"Let the festival begin!" Lady Capulet announces. "Juliet! Paris is waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase. Take this chance and decide carefully,"

"Aye mother," I curtsy and as I made my way down, a spotlight was on me. _Don't trip, don't trip, Mikan! _I keep repeating to myself, while smiling at Hayate. My white dress trails behind me. '_A few more steps, I can do this' _ As I was chanting that phrase over and over again, I messed up my footing.

–_**trips**__- _

Luckily, Hayate uses his wind Alice, so I smoothly landed in front of him. Taking his hand, we walk onto the dance floor. My eyes catch a glimpse of Natsume, for a split second. His crimson eyes bore into Hayate and I. Was it anger? Sadness? Perhaps it was jealou– no that's not possible.

"What lady's that?" Natsume says loudly with a smirk.

I blush and subconsciously grips Hayate's hands tighter. Oh, how I wish I could turn around and yell _'I'm sorry, I tripped!'_ then stick my tongue at him and hug Hotaru. It seems even in his Romeo role, Natsume still find ways to tease me.

"Who knows? Have you taken a liking, my dear cousin?" Ruka inquires.

"Speaking of liking, I see who you're talking about," Mochiage joins in.

Ruka looks at Mochiage. Even Natsume looks at him because of his sudden outburst. Their eyes follow to where he points which they realize is at Mikan, or so it seems from their angle.

"Aren't you lucky Romeo. Rosaline is here." Mochiage gives a slight push to Natsume in Nobara's direction, earning himself a short, but deadly glare from Natsume.

From above, a shrilling voice speaks, "Oh that voice! Fetch my bow and arrow. I shall strike him down with my cupid arrows!"

"Where do you think you are doing, aiming the arrow around in my festival, my _nephew_?" Koko, pulls Luna back forcefully.

"Uncle, it is my beloved- I mean our sworn enemy. A Montague. Romeo, no less!"

"Young Romeo, huh?" Koko widens his smile. "Let him be,"

"But… but …"

"Leave him be. From all the rumours that circulate around, he is a nice fellow, with a great heart."

"I know he is great!" Luna quickly covers her mouth, realizing her sudden outburst. "I mean," Luna corrects herself. "What could be good coming from a Montague?"

"I don't want there to be blood at my party. My lady, let's dance…"

"Okay, fine." Luna places her hand out, waiting for Koko to take it. Nothing. She looks over to see Koko and Sumire dancing happily with one another. "Arggghhhh… just you wait, Rosaline and Juliet, I will make Romeo mine!" Luna grudgingly whispers to herself.

**1**…2…3…**4**…5…6… **1**… 2… partner change. I accidently step onto the hem of my dress and lose my balance. That's when my lips comes crashing against another's. I felt my mask come off, and sensed that the other person's came off too.

"Che. You do taste like strawberries." Eh? I look into the strangers eyes, trying to find a feature I know. Bingo: crimson eyes, which means it was none other than Natsume. We resume our positions and continue with the dance, leaving our masks on the floor. My face still reflects my embarrassment. Forward step, back step, over, twirl and repeat.

"And so they grant me my prayers to find my beloved," I whisper loudly (so the audience could hear) and stop in my dance position. I turn to look at him.

"Juliet! You mother wants a word with you!" Misaki interrupts our moment. I curtsy to Natsume, before briskly taking my leave.

"Who's the annoying mother?" Natsume asks.

"It is the lady of the house – Lady Capulet." Misaki replies.

"That old hag?" Natsume glares at to the top of the staircase.

"Aye," Misaki fakes a smile.

"Oh my, this is no good. Capulet's daughter… Romeo we shall find you another. Let's take our leave," Ruka and Mochiage walks over to Natsume.

"What if she's a Capulet," Natsume states.

"Nurse, who was that man?" I inquire Misaki. "If he be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed."

"His name is Romeo and a Montague. The only son of your great enemy!"

"My love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown and unknown too late; that I must love a loathed enemy."

"What are you saying? I do not understand."

I sigh and reply, "Just something I learn just now,"

"Juliet!" Sumire calls again.

"Coming!" Both Misaki and I call in. The curtain closes, signalling the end of the first act.

"Great job out there Mikan!" Narumi pats me on the back; as I sat down to continue typing the story. Hotaru comes over to set my hairstyle – straight – for the next scene.

"That was some nice _acting_ between you and Natsume. Good thing I didn't miss it."

"Eh?" I look into the mirror to look at my friend's reflection. "What's with the way you say 'acting'?"

"Nothing. You'll see." Hotaru smiles. Somehow, I am not liking this. Anyone else and I would let them off, but not when your best friend is a blackmailing queen. Everything she says is hint to something bigger.

"Mou~ Hotaru!"

"All set." She ignores my pleas. I stood up and carefully made my way back to the backstage.

**Thuck.**

What was that? I slowly turn my head to see what just missed my head. It was an arrow – cupid's arrow.

"Natsume!" Luna puckers her lips and blows a kiss. She was pulling on the bow's string. "Where did you go?"

"Luna, what are you doing now? Didn't you cause enough trouble with the dresses a while ago?" The director yells at her.

"Natsume?" She releases the string and the arrow flies to the director's head.

"How in any way, does my voice sound like Natsume's?" The director is fuming.

"We're beginning!" one backstager asks.

The prerecording plays again. Nonoko says:

"Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie,

And young affection gapes to be his heir;

That fair for which love groaned for and would die,

With tender Juliet matched, is now not fair.

Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,

Alike bewitched by the charms of looks;

But to his for supposed he must complain,

And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks."

The curtain opens to reveal a night scene, with a balcony that views a rose garden. Anna says:

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."

Natsume walks onto the stage from the right side, looking up at the balcony that was on the opposite side. They say, a picture is worth more than a thousand words; and in this moment, it seems like Natsume's emotion is all that's needed.

I walk onto the balcony and rest my arms on the rail, looking at the imaginary moon. "Ay me!"

Silence. Sigh, guess Natsume isn't going to say his lines. I close my eyes, picturing the script in my head.

'_She speaks, O' speak again, bright angel!'_

I open my eyes, and look to the crowd with thoughtful and dreamy eyes. "O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I host myself to sit on top of the rail. My hands wrap my leg closer to my chest.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I hear rustle of noise from below. Could it be Natsume is going to 'reveal' his presence to Juliet? But it's way too early! I sped up my dialogues.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet.

So Romeo would, were be not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,"

I smile softly and got off the rail. Wrapping my arms around myself, I said the last line while twirling: "Take all myself." I pause, waiting for Natsume to make a move.

From below, there was more rustling sounds, in which was gradually getting louder and louder. Suddenly, a girl voice speaks.

"No, Romeo! You mustn't let yourself be seen by Juliet!" I look down to see Luna encircling her arms around Natsume. Then she tries to whisper something into his ear. I couldn't hear them since I was so far, but from her lips, I presume it was along the lines of "You know you want me," or "You know what's going to happen."

Stab.

Luna is ruining our best moment in the script. I look with sad eyes, at the two people beneath.

_No Mikan, you mustn't. You're performing._ I continuously whispered to myself and look into Natsume's eyes. I will get him back! "Art thou Romeo?"

I step out of my heels and ran down the stairs, into Natsume's arms, after he successfully shakes — or more like burns— Luna off.

"The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death considering who thou art. If any of my kinsmen find thee here." I blurt my lines out like there's no tomorrow.

He hugs me tighter, the "Can't-help-but-hugging-tight" situation. "I won't let go."

"ROMEO!" Luna shrieks.

"Tybalt, I would like to talk to you!" Koko, yells from the back stage.

"But… Romeo, come with me!" She tries to drag Natsume off with her, but I held strong.

Koko walks on stage and drags Luna off. "Tybalt, give me your input on Juliet's marriage and let us reflect upon the festival tonight."

We were left alone on the stage again.

"I'll never let go of your hands, as long as the moon…"

"No, not the moon. It's always changing!"

"Juliet!" Misaki's voice came from above.

"Anon good nurse!" I yell back. "Stay but a little, I will come again." I whisper to Natsume.

I ran up the stairs, through the hidden doors and ran back out. I semi-yell and whispers, "Send me word tomorrow of your marriage proposal; for if not, I shall be consume by my grief. A thousand times goodnight."

_The Second Scene of the Second Act has concluded._

* * *

Did you know? [also known as the Notice anything different]: The balcony is considered one of the most famous scenes in Romeo and Juliet; however in the actual play there isn't anyone interfering (glares at Luna).

Anyways, please review! They're always appreciated. Remember to read our other stories and check out our blog for fanfiction! It's linked on our homepage.

Happy Holiday Reading~!

_Kyoko-tan signs out._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews and support! *bows* After the long hiatus in January, I'm back~ I present you chapter 4 xD

~Kyoko-tan

**Writer:** Kyoko-tan

**Editor:** The awesooommmeee Sakura-tan :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own Gakuen Alice. They are owned by William Shakespeare and Tachibana Higuchi respectively.

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 3:_

"_Anon good nurse!" I yell back. "Stay but a little, I will come again." I whisper to Natsume._

_I ran up the stairs, through the hidden doors and ran back out. I semi-yell and whispers, "Send me word tomorrow of your marriage proposal; for if not, I shall be consume by my grief. A thousand times goodnight."_

_The Second Scene of the Second Act has concluded._

* * *

Chapter 4:

Narumi- sensei whisks onto the stage to perform his Friar role, but somehow ended up wearing his regular, _unique_ outfits. Passionately, he placed his right hand over his chest, while the left arm was extended towards the ceiling – or in this case, the sky.

"The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night. Checkering the Eastern clouds with streaks of light…"

Sensei's voice is drown out by the slight chatters backstage.

"Argghhh, Narumi! He went on stage doing his own thing again!" The backstage director mutters to herself, holding the Friar's outfit in her hand.

"What is sensei even saying? I don't see the point of him reciting this long, no sense and unrelated poem." Luna crosses her arm, head held high and complaining.

Somewhere in the opposite direction, three regular students were standing in the corner. Yes, you read that right. _Regular students._

Every year, in order to support the production of Shakespeare plays, we invite a nearby elementary school – or so I hear from Hotaru.

"She should have more respect…" whispers Girl # 1.

"Who does she think she is?" Girl #2 says.

"Acting like a know-it-all, I pity her." Another replies.

"She's so foolish to believe that the world revolves around her." Girl #2 agrees.

"I thought Shakespeare was a good writer?" Luna continues her rants. Hearing no response, she was about to repeat the sentence, when Koko replies.

"This _soliloquy_ builds the foundation of Friar Laurence's personality." Koko's maintains his straight, yet smiling face. "As the story progresses, you'll understand the importance."

"Oh realllly? For all I can see, Sensei's just out there speaking some alien language. I doubt anyone could actually understand him. First he talks about day's changing and now he's onto plants." She retorts him.

"It's an analogy. Anything can be 'evil' or 'good' depending on the perspective, just like plants." He pauses before stating, "Also, the so-called 'alien language' you speak of, is called _Shakespearian language_, which had a huge influence on modern English."

"Uh huh. I don't think I hear anyone talking like that anymore. Thy, thee, thou…"

"What about 'Wearing your heart on your sleeves'?" Hotaru butts into the conversation.

"What about it? A lot of girls say that idiom."

"In fact, that phrase was popularized by William Shakespeare when he wrote it in his play Othello back in 1604." Koko reasons.

"Ahh … Wait, what does the phrase mean again?"

"You would know if you didn't skip most of the drama practices." Sumire joins in.

"Simply, it means to express your emotion freely." Ruka walks over with his bunny.

"Koko, when did you know so much about Shakespeare?" Sumire inquires.

"I don't."

His straight-forward, yet smiling face appears. An awkward silence rolls through the room. I stop typing. Nothing but the sound of distant stage voices can be heard. Somewhere, quick footsteps disappears in the stage direction.

**Thud.**

"Waaaaahhh~~" I look over in the stage direction just in time to see Narumi sensei flying across the stage. Natsume, hands in his pocket, is sticking one of his feet out. Judging by this position, I can only imagine that Sensei suffered the same attack like I in the past.

"NA- I mean Romeo, Benedicite! What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?" A vein pops up in sensei's forehead.

"Oh brothers, there Sensei goes again, with his gibberish." Luna rolls her eyes and folds her arms.

"It's a blessing," Ruka states, while petting the rabbit.

"So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed.

Thou art up roused with some distemperature;

Or if not so, then here I hit right –

Our Romeo hath not been in bed to-night~"

Sensei cheerfully sings the last sentence. Natsume neither denies nor agrees with Narumi. He just shot Narumi a death glare.

In return, Narumi just continues with his phrase. "Wast thou with Rosaline?"

"Rosaline, tch."

"That's my good son! But where hast thou been then?" Narumi slaps Natsume on the back.

"My heart is set on the fair daughter of Capulet," His eyes stares into mine. A resonating warmth, just like his fire Alice, fills my heart.

"The wedding shall be held today," his crimson eyes look away from mine and into Narumi's with determination. "You shall marry us."

Hayate sighs. "What is our Romeo doing out there? He should be near grovel-position, begging for Friar Laurence to marry them. Something like: 'Please, consent to marrying us'" Hayate clings onto the backstage director's legs.

Back on stage, Narumi shouts and acts as if he is suffering from a fainting spell:

"Holy Saint Francis! What a change is here!

Young men's love then lies,

Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes.

In one respect, I'll thy assistant be;

For this alliance may be so happy prove

To turn your households' rancor to pure love."

Natsume just turns around and briskly walks off the stage. Narumi, finally noticing that Natsume is almost off the stage, quickly runs after him. "Wise people take things slowly!" Narumi hollers.

The background scenario changes again, back to the streets. Ruka and Mochiage walks onto the stage.

"Where the devil should this Romeo be?" Mochiage says. "Came he not home to-night?"

"Not to his father's, I spoke with his man." Ruka replies.

"Rosaline… ahhh. Must be tormenting him to death."

"Oh, and also this letter from Tybalt has been sent to Romeo's house."

"Tybalt… a fine swordsman. Ah, the immortal passado! The punto reverso! The hay!"

"The what? Oh, here comes Romeo."

Natsume walks on the stage, hands still in pocket.

"Signior Romeo, bonjour! There's a French salutation to your French slop." Mochiage comments.

"Hn. We're getting mar-" Natsume almost blurts out.

"A sail, a sail!" Mochiage interrupts Natsume, while pointing at Misaki and Tsubasa as they enter the stage.

"Two! Shirt and a smock."

"Peter, my fan!" Right away, Tsubasa starts to fan Misaki. I chuckle at the thought.

"Good Peter, to hide her face; for her fan's the fairer face." Mochiage taunts. From where I stood, I could see a vain pop up from her forehead. Uh oh, that's not good. Someone shall receive a punishment backstage.

"Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find the young Romeo?" Misaki asks and forces a fake smile.

"I'm Romeo," Natsume says in a harsher tone than the one I imagine. I sigh. _Romeo's no Romeo if he's not a sweet talker._ I close my eyes and suddenly, I began to visualize Natsume saying one of Romeo's lines.

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!"_

My eyes snaps open. I shiver rolls down my back. On second thought, I think Natsume should just stay the way he is now. Saying those cheesy lines don't match him at all.

"May I have word with you?" said Misaki.

"An old hare hoar,

And an old hare hoar,

Is very good meat in Lent;

But a hare that is a hoar,

Is too much for a score,

When it hoars ere it be spent." Mochiage sings in an off-beat and off-pitch voice.

"Argh… didn't he practice his vocals before this?" Sumire states backstage, covering her sensitive ears from the noise.

"Farewell, ancient lady!" Ruka and Mochiage bids and walks off the stage.

The curtains fell and the lights dims.

"The play will resume in a short while." Nonoko says through the microphone.

"Good job out there Ruka," I say, as he walks past me.

"Mikan, it's time for you to change into your wedding dress." Anna calls. Quietly, she said the next part. "I bet Natsume would be so surprised when he sees you,"

I walk into the room with Anna behind me. "Tada~" She unravels the cover. In front of me is an off-shoulder wedding dress adorned with embroidery and golden laces. Never had I seen a dress so Juliet-like.

As she help dresses me, I can't help but notice how beautifully design the dress is. The top is tightly fitted with a corset-like back. At the hips, it flares outward revealing several different layers. The inner most is lace, while the outer is a continuation of the top, creamy silk fabric – slightly darker than Juliet's ball dress. In between is a golden silk with flower embroidery, giving a slight historical taste. As a final touch, a golden ribbon sits on the hips.

"Wah~ Mikan, you look beautiful. Natsume wouldn't be able to stop looking at you." Anna squeals next to me. I blush at her comment.

Just then, Hotaru comes behind me to set my hair. She twists my hair into a messy bun and adjusts the tiara. The veil rests behind me.

'There,"

I grab Anna's awaiting hand, and steps out from the room. "I present you… the bride!" Anna announces.

_Silence. _

I blush harder and stare at the floor below me.

"Mikan, you look so beautiful~" Misaki rushes over to me and grasp my hand.

"Isn't she, Ruka?" Tsubasa teases and slaps Ruka's back, as he blushes in an unrecognizable red.

"Umm…." His voice is near-inaudible.

I continue to walk towards the stage door and through the door cracks; I can see Natsume standing on stage, hands _still_ in his pockets. I take a deep breath and listen to my heart hammering in my chest.

The familiar piano melody begins to play once the curtains rises. Slowly, I made my way onto the stage; Misaki holding my hand. Up ahead, I can see Narumi-sensei and Natsume staring at me.

Finally, I took the place beside Natsume and I carefully move my hand from Misaki to his. This is where my hands belong. Forever and always.

"These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which, as they kiss, consume.

Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;" Narumi wickedly smiles.

I look into Natsume's eyes as the place the ring upon my left, ring finger. As my eyes travels downward to see the ring, I couldn't help but shed tears of joy. This is exactly how I imagine my future wedding.

He leans in to my ear and whispers, "Baka, don't cry."

I close my eyes and leans forward to kiss him as an act to finalize our wedding. It's just the two of us.

Distantly, I heard Narumi singing the second part of the sentence, "Oh, I almost forgot! Speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

I wish he never said it. It happens so quickly. My mind almost didn't have enough time to register. _Almost._

"I oppose!"

I snap out from my position and look towards the voice. It's Luna, in time to ruin my wedding. She is still wearing her Tybalt outfit.

"Na- Romeo is mine! I won't let anyone have him, but me." She waves her sword around.

I squeeze Natsume's hand for support. Suddenly, I thought came to me. "Oh, if it isn't my cousin, Tybalt. If you're looking for a duel, you'll have to wait until later. We're in the middle of the _white veil _occasion, as you can see."

My eyes travel back to Natsume's.

"I'm not here for a duel, I want Natsume!"

I sharply glance back at Luna and with a taunting voice I said, "And why would a _man _like you _want_ Natsume, besides a duel?"

She takes a step back, lost with what to say next to rebut. The thought of no longer being a girl registers in her mind. "I… I…"

"By my head, it's the Capulet." Ruka walks onto the stage and gives us a knowing glance.

"By my heel, I care not." Mochiage tags along.

"Withdraw unto some private place or else depart, Tybalt." Ruka warns.

"Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford no better terms than this: draw your sword." Luna states as the script was written. For some reason, I had doubts that it is her intention to make Natsume her enemy.

"…" Natsume didn't budge.

"O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries away." Mochiage draws his prop sword. Ruka draws as well and the duel begins.

They fight and Mochiage falls. On the floors, he dramatically wheezes out, "I'm hurt. A plague upon both your houses…"

I gasp. _'No… if this continues, Na – I mean Romeo will be banished.' _

Natsume kneels over Mochiage, before placing his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Bleh," Mochiage comically states, and lays limp on the floor.

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead!" Ruka says in a horrified voice. I ran in front of Natsume to stop him from drawing his sword. I was determined to change Romeo and Juliet's fate – at least on this stage.

"Don't," I mouth Natsume. "Follow me."

I glance towards Luna. "Cousin Tybalt, stop this. You have already dyed this sacred ceremony with crimson red, what more do you want to do?"

Luna takes a step forward with a smirk on her face. "You call this a wedding? Where are your witnesses? Besides, everyone knows Romeo loves Rosaline." She rolls her eyes.

"That was nothing more than an infatuation!"

"Infatuation… would you sneak into a nemesis' party just because you're infatuated with someone?"

"You must excuse young Romeo. He lacks the knowledge to decipher the difference between love and infatuation." Nobara walks out wearing a dark blue, off-shoulder Victorian dress.

"Lady Juliet," she bows.

"Lady Rosaline," I return.

Nobara walks past me; towards Mochiage and knelt beside him. "Mercutio was so young and full of life." She carefully and skilfully slips Mercutio's dagger into her pocket. Nobara then walks over to Tybalt.

"Dear Tybalt, would you come with me to the authorities to accept your punishment for committing such a crime?"

"Accept? Why should I accept any punishments? Psh… the sword was his enemy," Luna walks past Nobara and avoids eye contact with anyone.

"An eye for an eye," Nobara whispers. She draws the dagger from her pocket and swiftly stabs Luna's back.

"Wha-" Luna looks wide-eyed to her back to see the prop sword stuck to her back. "I am wounded, ahh~"

Instead of falling on the spot – like most actors would in this situation – she falls _on top_ of Natsume, which cause him to land on the floor.

"My wish can finally come true: To die in Romeo's arms," She happily snuggles into his chest and gives me a satisfied smirk.

"Romeo, away, be gone! Tybalt is slain." Ruka states. He helps to pry Luna's fingers from Natsume's arms. "Juliet!"

I ran over and pull Natsume away. Once freed, we both quickly ran off the stage. Somewhere during this mess, Narumi also fled the stage.

We ran and ran, until we reach my change room. I close the door behind me and lock the door. '_You never know if Luna's chasing after us.'_ I thought.

I pant heavily. It's not easy to run in a corset-like, wedding dress with heels. I look up to see Natsume, still holding my hand, staring back at me.

Through the speakers, I can hear Hotaru whisking onto the stage with her duck motor. "Speak, where are the vile beginners of this fray?"

"O noble Prince, There lies the man,

That slew thy kinsmen, brave Mercutio." Says Ruka, who is still kneeling on the floor.

"Just now, I heard a strong thought from the change room saying 'I want to kiss her!'" Koko says, somewhere just outside our room.

I laugh at the comment.

"Kiss me." Natsume bluntly remarks. It's dark in the room, but I can clearly make out the sincere eyes.

I nod slightly; I doubt he could have seen. I lean in to give him a kiss on the lips. His hand cups my cheeks and I grasp them to hold them there. They were so warm and full of strength.

"One more." He states. This time, he leans in.

In the distance, I can hear Sumire and Youichi performing on stage.

"Justice is served. Tybalt slew Mercutio; Tybalt has fallen. Prince, must reconsider Lady Rosaline's sentence. She has only served justice, that couldn't have been served any other way!" Sumire reasons.

"Reason with the attorney," Hotaru states.

However, all these noises were drowning away by his kiss. It's just the two of us —Romeo and Juliet; not having a care in the world.

This is a perfect, flawless moment, I'll never forget. And thus, the start of my life as Juliet Montague begins.

_The First Scene of the Third Act has concluded._

* * *

**Did you know?:** "An eye for an eye" is commonly used to describe the Hammurabi Code, (founded in Babylonia) the oldest law known and has influenced many laws following it's creation.

Thanks for reading~

If I can get 4 more reviews, I shall upload chapter 5 within 2 weeks. So review, review, review and review everyone. (Get it? xD)

The picture of the wedding dress, veil and song are up on our blog. Feel free to check out our profile and our website for story progress updates and check out our other fanfictions.

-_Kyoko-tan has logged out._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. And since you did your part of the deal, I shall do mine xD

Chapter 5!

~Kyoko-tan

**Writer:** Kyoko-tan

**Editor:** Credit goes to Sakura-tan x3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own Gakuen Alice. They are owned by William Shakespeare and Tachibana Higuchi respectively.

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 4:_

"_Justice is served. Tybalt slew Mercutio; Tybalt has fallen. Prince, must reconsider Lady Rosaline's sentence. She has only served justice, that couldn't have been served any other way!" Sumire reasons._

"_Reason with the attorney," Hotaru states. _

_However, all these noises were drowning away by his kiss. It's just the two of us __—__Romeo and Juliet; not having a care in the world. _

_This is a perfect, flawless moment, I'll never forget. And thus, the start of my life as Juliet Montague begins._

_The First Scene of the Third Act has concluded._

* * *

Chapter 5:

From behind me, I can hear someone trying to open the door.

**Pick. Pick. Pick. Pick. Creak.**

"Mikan," Hotaru says. I jump from my position – which was in Natsume's arm – completely startled, while Natsume glares at the intruder.

"Wha… wha… it's not what you think!"

Hotaru smiles at my stutters. "The director would like a word with you, Mikan," She turns and leaves from the doorway.

I began to stand up – to trail Hotaru, when I felt Natsume's fingers graze mine. Our eyes linger for a moment, before I broke it off. '_Parting is such sweet sorrows.' _I recall one of Juliet's famous lines. I collect the hem of the dress and made my way over to the director.

The director was standing with her script in hand and was talking with Narumi-sensei. I politely announce my arrival, "Director, Hotaru said you would like to speak with me."

"I did? I don't recall asking anyone to call for you."

"Eh?" I was dumbfounded.

"Though I did want to compliment you and Natsume for such a realistic performance. I'm sure you have captured the hearts of the audience. Keep the chemistry up!" She pats me on the back.

I blush at the comment. "I- I'll t-try my best," I bow and swiftly walk back towards the change room. I look around to notice that something was missing. No – not some_thing_, but some_one_. My heart sinks a little.

Standing at the doorway, I close my eyes. My fingers trail to my lips and recall the moments minutes before. _Natsume~ _I smile fondly.

"You're blocking the entrance."

"Oh sorry," I turn to see my best friend, holding my final act's clothes. "Hotaru!"

She walks past me to hang the dress on the hook. I follow her. "Hotaru~! You interrupted me again!"

She smiles and spins me around to unlace the golden wedding dress. "Mo~ You lied about the director needing to see me!" I whine.

However, instead of answering me, she inquires about my blissful moment at the doorway. "Thinking about Natsume again?"

"Eh?" I blush. "N-n-no!"

"It's obvious," She laces my last dress of the night. Unlike the other two dresses I wore this evening that were light colours, this dress was dark blue. The silk blue fabric was covered with a layer of lace. The lace starts out white near the waist slowly blend into black lace at near the floor. As for the top, it looks like petals of flowers that feathered down the back. Against my pale skin, the blue seems to "pop" out.

I settle in front of a dressing table and began to undo the messy bun in my hair. Through the mirror, I look at Hotaru, who was putting away the wedding dress. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Mhhhmm," she replies without looking at me. "So obvious that those who read Romeo and Juliet would realize how you change the story on the stage."

"Wahh~ what should I do Hotaru? What if the principal doesn't like it?" I began to dread the news. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "…Then I can't see grandpa, waahhh~"

Hotaru comforts me and wipes the tears from my cheeks with a Kleenex. "You're face will become a wreck,"

"But, I-I'll feel –hic– horrible –hic–" I blew my nose into the awaiting Kleenex Hotaru holds against my nose. "I can't help it, Waahhh~"

Guilt washes over me, as I stare at my hands that clasp the Kleenex in my lap. Hotaru combs through my hair and puts it into a low ponytail. She then clips a flowery vintage clip in my hair.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

Hotaru steps away from me to open the door, but she immediately closes the door again. Just before she closes the door completely, I catch a glimpse of Natsume's attire. He was wearing dark grey pants with white collar suit shirt. On top, he also wore a dark bluish-green trench coat.

"Wha-" I could hear Natsume protesting behind the wooden doors.

"Hotaru~" I pout and walk over to the door. My hand grabs the handle, ready to open the door once Hotaru lessens her grip.

"No pressure, Mikan." I gave her a nervous smile. "Go, your prince is waiting for you."

She opens the door to a stunned Natsume and Ruka, who were locked out moments ago. "I'm handing Mikan to you; you better take care of her," My best friend threatens.

"Tch, I know." Natsume looks away. The shadow hides his expressions from me.

"Sumire and Koko are almost done their scene with begging the authorities," Ruka states. "It's your turn next, Mikan."

I nod, but my eyes were on Natsume.

Distantly, I can hear Koko and Sumire walking back to their 'house'.

"Oh, and today for lunch I ate broiled lemon peppered haddock, with mash potatos and – " Koko was ranting again.

"Oh for pete heavens, can't you talk about something relative to the topic? Our niece is sentenced to death. DEATH!" Sumire screams.

"And one of our kins was killed." Koko still had the smile on his face. "Come now, relax. Once Juliet marries Paris, everything will be alright."

"Alright? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, because Paris is Prince Escalus' sister's husband's brother's nephew's son."

"Prince Escalus' sister's hubba-wa?" Sumire looks disbelievingly at Koko.

"Paris is one of Prince Escalus' kinsmen."

"Oh," Sumire says. "Now that makes more sense. Juliet! Juliet!"

Misaki appears on stage and Sumire calls out to her. "Great nurse, where is Juliet?"

"I'll fetch her right away, madam." Misaki runs backstage and loudly whispers my name. "Mikan!"

I stop staring at Natsume. "Yes, coming!" I whisper back. I quickly gather the hems of the dress and calmly walk onto the stage with the Misaki behind me.

"Mother, father. Welcome home!" I smile and curtsy.

"Juliet!" they both exclaim.

"How was the trip to the station? Have they lessened cousin Rosaline's sentences?" I inquire.

"No, luck." Sumire sighs. "How-"

"However, everything is fine once you marry Paris." Koko butts in. "That is because Paris is Prince Escalus' sister's husband's – "

"Anyways, in short our lovely daughter, we have decided that you shall be betrothed to Paris." Sumire interrupts Koko back.

"What's with the rush?" I exclaim. " I thought father said I was too young to be married!"

"But the situation has changed, dear Juliet." Sumire states.

"But-" I began to protest. My voice fades out to a croak. _But… I'm married to Lord Romeo already, I can't be married again. _

"No, buts! You wish your cousin to be freed, don't you? The wedding is to be held a fortnight from now."

"Mother!" I cry. "Father, stop mama and her nonsense!"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. Once you are Lady Paris, you'll have the power to lower Lady Rosaline's sentence and she could be freed." Koko replies in the matter-of-fact tone.

"Nurse! You'll help me won't you," I turn to Misaki standing behind me, desperately trying to find an ally on this lonely battlefield.

"Well… Paris is a good man. He's flawless, rich and socially respected by many. Oh, Juliet, you have nothing to worry about." The Nurse replies. I look at her in sheer horror. Did she forget that I was married to Romeo and how she helped us marry?

"No," I took a step back. "NO! I will NOT marry him, you can't make me. You ALL can't make me." I scream.

"I'm falling, my lady." Koko cries in hope to capture Lord Capulet's devastation at his daughter's outburst. Suddenly, he transitions to a singing voice. "I'm falling, I'm – London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." Koko sings.

Sumire slaps herself on the forehead for her "husband" has gone off-topic once again. She raises her voice and scolds, "If you don't marry, consider yourself disowned! I don't have a daughter who is so stubborn! Have you forgotten how I raised you? You insolent child!"

"I'm not like you mother!" I spat back. "I don't marry for status, I marry for love. I will marry someone who I love and someone who loves me back, dearly. You can't make me." I repeat the last line. With that, I walk off to the side of the stage and collapse on top of a box in despair.

I cover my eyes with my hands, weeping softly. Misaki places her hands onto my shoulder in hopes to comfort me.

"You betrayed me, Nurse! You know I'm married to Romeo!" I wail without looking at her.

Misaki closes her eyes as she recites, "N-uh. The ceremony was interrupted with Tybalt's intervention; thus the bonding was incomplete. Besides, as long as he doesn't place a ring upon your finger, seal it with a kiss and spend a night with you – then that doesn't count as marrying." She pauses to wait for a response. Hearing nothing, she opens one of her eyes to see my dumbstruck face.

"EH?" I holler out.

(I was later informed that at this point, Natsume, who was listening in backstage, was also shocked. He whipped around and began to stalk towards the door that leads to the stage, with a fire ball lit up. Apparently, it took the entire backstage crew to pull him back. They later had to detain him in his change room.)

"Don't 'eh' me. Girl, you have bright future ahead of you, why wait for Romeo to get the courage to ask your parents and have a proper wedding? In this sense, Paris suits you much more than Romeo."

"Do you really mean it?" My voice etches with sorrow.

"I do."

"Thank you Nurse. You have comforted me well," I lie. In my mind, Romeo was still my Romeo, my one and only husband. "I shall retire to bed now."

"Of course, my lady. Good night." The lights on the stage dims. I quickly step of the stage as the backstage crew rush on to change the scenes.

Once the stage lights up again, the scene is arrange into a court room. The Montagues files in and takes a seat on the left bleachers, while the Capulets takes the right. Nobara, the accused, is led to the back behind the bars by the guards. Mr. Copperfield, the prosecuting lawyer – portrayed by Tono – begins to set fake documents on his table. On the other side, was Narumi (yes, he has two roles), the defendant's lawyer.

"Court, please rise." Nonoko says. All characters stood to acknowledge the judge walking in. It was none other than… Hotaru with her white wig! She sits down on her chair and directs the court to begin.

"Case code: 0012957369502948571034, Crown vs. Rosaline Capulet." Anna reads aloud.

"Do you plea guilty, Miss Capulet?" Hotaru asks.

"I do not, your Honour," Nobara calmly states.

"Then the persecutor may start with their opening statement." Anna directs.

"Ahem. Your honour, Miss Rosaline Capulet is being tried for second degree murder as she has committed a murder. In the witnesses' account, which you will hear later today, it states hearing Miss Capulet whisper "an eye for an eye"; clearly showing motive. The action was when the accuse stabs the now late Tybalt. As this case has both _mens rea _and _actus reas_, the Accuse is guilty with second degree murder." Tono concludes.

"The defendant may state their opening statement,"

"Your Honour. Today we bring two families, oh so pitted against each other. Two ancient household, both alike in dignity; as Shakespeare would say," Narumi passionately says. "Miss Capulet took it upon herself to serve justice, proving she is a responsible citizen. Since the Accused is innocent unless proven guilty, it is up to the prosecutor to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that my client, Miss Capulet has the intention to kill Tybalt."

Narumi sits down, before standing up to answer Hotaru's question: "What does the Accused plea for?"

"Ah~ Not guilt, madam." He bows, smiles and sits back into his chair. Tono begins the trial by summoning a Crown's witness – Benvolio.

"Benvolio, can you recap what happen the day Tybalt died?"

"Mercutio and I were walking by, when we saw Tybalt armed near Romeo and Juliet, so instinctively, we shouted his name to scare him off. He always had eyes for Romeo," Ruka begins to state the events. "Ummm…later, Mercutio dies and Lady Rosaline appears. The rest you know."

"Did you hear what the Accused said before killing the deceased?"

Ruka makes eye contact with Nobara behind the bars, before looking back at Tono. "No, I was too far."

"Thank you, all of my questions have been answered."

Narumi stands and begins his cross examination. "You mentioned that 'Tybalt has eyes for Romeo', could you expand on that point, please?

Ruka gulp. "Uhh… Well there are mixed emotions. Being from two families who hold their grudges against each other, Tybalt originally loved to challenge Romeo to duels. We thought this was the case when me and Mercutio saw them inside the church, but it was shocking when Tybalt declared his love for Romeo."

Everyone on stage gasp and ladies began to hold up their fans next to their face to gossip with the girl beside them.

"And Mercutio, why did he duel Tybalt?"

"He was protecting Romeo and Juliet. He was later killed by Tybalt."

"Thank you, your Honour."

Tono calls his second witness: a citizen who was shopping for groceries at the market. Her name was Ms. Scuttlebutt. As she walks on to the stage, she bats her eyes at Natsume, before smirking at me. She sits at the witness stand.

"Place your hand on the bible and swear to say the truth, only the truth and nothing more than the truth," Nonoko instructs.

"Pssshh, I swear by the _moon_." Luna emphasises the last word.

Tono takes a sip of water before addressing the witness. When he notices Luna on stage, who was wearing Juliet's first dress, he stutters: "Ms – yeur Scuttlebutt,"

I laugh at Tono mistake, as most of the audience did. Instead of Miss, it sounded like Monsieur, a French way of saying Mister. Tono corrects himself. "Ms. Scuttlebutt, ahem. Can you tell us what happened that day."

"Of course. _That girl_," She points at Rosaline, "stabbed me."

"Stabbed _you_?" Tono questions.

"I mean, Tybird!"

"Tybalt," Tono corrects.

"Yes, the she-man."

"Can you elaborate? Perhaps, what you were doing, what you saw and what you heard."

"I was shopping at the market, when I saw a commotion. When I turned around I saw _that girl._" She points at Nobara again. "She mumbled 'An eye for an eye' and then stabbed me in the back. IN THE BACK!"

Tono clears his throat and looks at Hotaru. "Everyone knows that 'An eye for an eye' is used to get revenge or punish others. Therefore, the Accused had the intention. This witness also mentions how she saw the Accused stab the deceased, ultimately leading Tybalt to his death."

Both family gasp as motive and action have been established in this case. It was clear that Nobara would be sentenced of second degree murder. Luna continues to smirk at the witness' stand.

"We'll resume the trial in 15 minutes." Hotaru announces.

During this time, many people came to give us their condolences. Sumire began to weep into Koko's shoulders, as he reads peoples' mind. I got up from my seat to talk to Nobara behind the bars, stopping a brief moment near Natsume to give him a curtsy.

"Lady Rosaline," I began. She looks up and smiles sadly when she sees me.

"Lady Juliet."

I try to cheer her up. "Don't worry everything will be alright."

"No it won't, Lady Juliet. The prosecutor has proven – " She trails off and looks away.

"You trust me don't you?" I grasp her hands in mine. She nods. "I'll get you out of here – no matter what it takes."

Through the entire trial, I debated whether or not I should walk this path that I am to pave. However, with every question answered by witnesses, it began to become clear to me. I finally realize that this path would allow this play to end happily ever after with both families happy. The Montague and Capulet can live their own lives. My parents would be proud. And lastly, Romeo can be with Rosaline… his previous lover.

All this can happen,

if…

_I marry Paris_.

_The Fifth Scene of the Third Act has concluded_

* * *

**Did you know?:** So Luna makes another appearance; thus a new name. A more appropriate name – Ms. Scuttlebutt. In actuality, "Scuttlebutt" is slang for gossip. Fitting, no?

I would love to hear all your thoughts, so please review. ;)

_-Kyoko-tan has signed out_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Remember Read, Enjoy and Review. ;)

**Writer:** Kyoko-tan

**Editor: **Sakura-tan

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own Gakuen Alice. They are owned by William Shakespeare and Tachibana Higuchi respectively.

* * *

_Recap __of __Chapter __5:_

_Through the entire trial, I debated whether or not I should walk this path that I was about to pave. However, with every question answered by witnesses, it began to become clear to me. I finally realize that this path would allow this play to end happily ever after with both families happy. The Montague and Capulet can live their own lives. My parents would be proud. And lastly, Romeo can be with Rosaline – his previous lover._

_All this can happen, _

_if…_

_I __marry __Paris_.

_The Fifth Scene of the Third Act has concluded_

* * *

Chapter 6:

I take a deep breath and squeeze Nobara's hands. I look for courage and support in her eyes. "I shall go back to my parents." A fake smile appears on my face and I began to stand up. Then, someone place their hand on my left shoulder preventing me from leaving. I turn to see Narumi looking at me. He shakes his head, as if he knew my plan.

He leans in and whispers, "Let's wait until the trial is over. Tono may have won the battle, but he hasn't won the war." Narumi sends me a wink.

Just then, Narumi lurches sideway to reveal Natsume's angry face. "Na – Romeo!" I scream. He turns around and walks away with a satisfied smirk. I ran after him. "Mo~ Romeo! Where art thou hit thee?"

I ran after him for several minutes – I lost count of how long, before I heard Hotaru's voice. **SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.** She slams her gavel three times against the sound block. "Attention back in the courts!"

I stop mid-way in my action of hitting Natsume and scurry back to my seat. Sumire whispers to me. "Where were ye? You were suppose to be comforting your poor mother,"

"You have father," I respond without looking at her. My eyes were concentrated on Narumi. He seemed really confident about the trial when he discouraged me for continuing my action.

"What were you talking about with Lady Rosaline?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me the cold shoulders. You are planning something, aren't you?" I look into my mother's eyes.

"No." I grit out. If Narumi wants me to trust him, I will. After all, he is my sensei. Besides, at this moment, Juliet really despises her parents.

"Your Honour, I would like to call upon Juliet Capulet." Narumi request. Upon hearing my name, I got up from my seat and slowly made my way to the witness stand. I stand until Nonoko brings the bible to me.

"I swear, that I will state the truth and nothing more than the truth." She dictates again.

"I swear." I whisper, my eyes staring at book in front of me. Suddenly, it felt like a pressure is on my back. Everything is going to be dictated. I gulp.

"Can you tell us what happen on the tragic afternoon?"

"Lady Rosaline asked Tybalt to go with her to the authorities after he slew Mercutio," I begin to retell the story. "He refused. Being good citizens – caring for society's good – we were going to execute a citizen arrest. In the mist of Tybalt's struggles in attempt to flee, he fell on top of Rosaline's dagger."

Unlike Luna, the story that I told _was_ true. We were going to _attempt_ a citizen arrest. I look around the room, before stopping to meet Luna's eyes. She was sitting behind Natsume. Noticing that I was looking at her, she whispers something into Natsume's ear, a sly smile on her lips. Whatever she said, Natsume didn't respond. He kept his attention to the trial.

"What was the Accused tone of voice when she said 'An eye for an eye'?"

"She said it quietly; a slight disappointment in her voice can be heard." I look away from Luna to Narumi and respond.

"And where did this event take place?"

"Inside the church,"

"Can anyone outside hear what was going on?"

I thought for a moment. "No, that would be unlikely, because on that afternoon, it was a private ceremony."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure." After all, it was a secret wedding between Romeo and I. I smile as I reminisce wearing the wedding dress.

"Did you invite Miss Scuttlebutt?"

I pause for another moment. Our wedding must be kept in the shadow. "I wasn't the one who held the ceremony," I whisper quietly.

"Then who invited you?"

"It is I!" From backstage a loud voice can be heard. He solidly marches on to the stage. He was still wearing his clothes from last scene.

"You are?" Narumi questions.

"I am the honourable swordsman and dreamer – Mercutio!" He exclaims. Mochiage waves his sword around. He bows and says, "The ghost."

The entire cast gasp at his entrance. Although we have much of the scenes right now were mostly improvised (since we didn't rehearse so far), we didn't think Mochiage would show up again. Let alone, as a ghost.

"Mercutio the ghost," Narumi directs his questions to him. "It's great to have first-hand victim here to give us their witness account. Can you tell us why you invited Juliet there to the church?"

"It wasn't only Juliet. There was Romeo, Friar Laurence, Benvolio and Lady Rosaline."

"And Miss Scuttlebutt?"

"Eh? Who's that?" He smiles innocently.

"She is the lady sitting behind Lord Romeo," Narumi points into the crowd of people. "She states that she overheard the commotion at the church."

Mochiage looks to where Narumi was pointing at. "Romeo! My friend, how I missed you. Oh and Benvolio. Wherefore art thee sitting here and not dancing the night away?" He says in a Mexican accent and waves gleefully at his two best friends.

Ruka smiles back at Mochiage, while Natsume glares at him. It seems he has not forgotten the curses that Mochiage has mentioned in his dying breathe. Finally, Mochiage recognizes Luna.

"Vile submission! You murderer, Tybalt!" Mochiage draws his prop sword. "Come, draw and we shall put our duel to an end,"

"Ahaha, what are you talking about, Mercutio?" Luna leans forward from sit and drapes her arms over Natsume's shoulder. He smacks her hands away. Taking a cue that she was unwanted, she stands up from the bleachers to cover her rejection. "Take a good look at me."

Luna stands and twirls in a circle. My dress threatens to rip apart. From my seat, I could see the seams ripping and her corset at the back was slowly, but steadily becoming undone.

Mochiage place his hand on his forehead, like those looking far into the distance. His face scrunches up in confusion, as he pauses for a moment to think. He points his fingers accusingly at Luna. "You're still Tybalt."

"How do I look at that man?" She screams and emphasis the word 'man'. "I'm a woman. W. O. M. A. N. Woman, don't you see?"

"…No I don't. In my eyes, you're still Tybalt. You'll forever and ever and ever and ever and ever be Tybalt. After all, what is in a piece of clothes? They change everyday,"

"Arrggghhh," Luna walks down the bleachers and grab the Mercutio's dagger, which was currently being held as evidence.

Apparently the audience and the cast were too busy and had their eyes fixated on this latest development to notice Hotaru whipping her baka gun version 9.0 from under her desk, until we heard its signature line.

**Baka.**

It hits Luna's hand and the dagger drops on the floor. "Miss Scuttlebutt, for posing a threat to those in court, you shall be escorted to sit behind the bars for the remainder of this trial."

Two men dressed in black suits walk out from behind the stage to escort Luna. "I don't need someone to escort me," She folds her arm across her chest. She held her head high and closes her eyes, just like a proud and arrogant princess.

It was suppose to be a cool act. At least it was, until she fell flat on her face after tripping on Tsubasa's outstretched legs. **Trip.** She looks up angrily from her near grovelling position. "YOU! You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"No, madam. I would never do such a thing." Tsubasa sarcastically says.

"You!" Luna got ready to pounce and strangle Tsubasa, but a fan stops her. It was Misaki.

"How improper of a lady," She sneers and joins in.

Luna was glaring at Misaki, ready to attack. "Miss Scuttlebutt, any more and you'll be restricted to attend the trial." Hotaru reminds Luna and continues to walk behind the bars. Luna begins to swiftly plop in the vacant seat beside Nobara.

"Mercutio, would you like to tell us why you invited your close friends to the church?" Narumi continues to question Mercutio.

"Ummmm…." I look at Mochiage, as he scratches his head. The secret wedding would soon be revealed if the cards aren't played right. We had to think quickly.

"We were practicing for my wedding," I blurt out. The room becomes quiet and all eyes were at me. I gave a knowing glance at Hayate. "You see, I have recently been engaged."

Through the crowd, my parents were beaming at me, like I was a shining star. As my eyes wander to Montague's section, I met Natsume's eyes. It held betrayal and hurt. Oh, how I wish I could hug him and tell him everything will be alright. But I couldn't, instead I continue with my cover-story. "I went to see, ummm…. The church a-and aisles a-and ahh, the ahhh…" I stutter some facts.

"We were seeing if we could have a double marriage," Mochiage joins in.

"Yes, that." I reply on autopilot. Once I responded, I realize what Mochiage had said. I look confusingly at him. "Eh?" _Double marriage?_

"Lady Rosaline and I were planning to marry later this month. Then, we thought it would be a good idea, if Mikan marries her lover with us." Mochiage states in one breath. He looks at Natsume's shock face and bows. "I'm sorry my friend. I didn't mean to take your girl from you, it was so sudden. It was love at first sight. I just couldn't hold back after seeing her pale face that fateful night."

The room erupts with chatters. "A Montague liking a Capulet? What has the world become?"

"Cydia, my white powder! With this, Romeo shall be mine!"

"Oh, this case gets more and more interesting." Another one joins in. "Ho ho ho."

Montague henchmen began to draw their swords, while the Capulets gets theirs out. "We shall not accept you to be fellow friends, Never!"

"For Montague!"

"For Capulet!"

"Silence." **Slam.** Hotaru orders; however the courtroom was too loud. She grabs the baka gun version 9.0, which was beside the gavel.

**Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka.**

"Your honour. Clearly, Miss Scuttlebutt testimonial are at question. How can someone, who had no access to a private church, hear of the commotion inside the church?" Narumi states.

"That was because – " Luna yells from behind the bars, as she grasp the bars.

"I object!" Tono raise his hand into the air, a sign to show he wants to make a point. He stands.

"That's right, my lawyer. Tell them that they are falsely accusing me with no proof," Luna smiles and let her arms drape over the bars.

Hotaru looks at Tono, "Your reason?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just wanted to yell 'I object'." Tono said. He sits down in his chair. "Please continue."

"What! You're supposed to defend me!" Luna screeches from behind. "I want to change my lawyer!"

'_This is Crown vs. Rosaline… no duh the lawyer doesn't defend you.'_ I thought. The play is totally messed up by now. I sigh.

"Thus, Miss Scuttlebutt's testimony is questionable." Narumi looks away from Hotaru to the witness post. "Thank you, Mercutio and Juliet." Narumi bows and sits down.

"It's Mercutio the ghost," Mochiage corrects.

Then it was time for the cross-examination. Tono stands from his seat and place his hefty [prop] binder onto the stand in front of him.

"Ahem. Mercutio _the ghost_," Tono states, "Lady Juliet,"

"Yes," I look at him with honest eyes.

"Who's the lucky man?" Tono winks at me. I look down at my hands, twirling my thumbs. I had to avoid the glance from the bleachers.

"Tell them, Lady Juliet." Luna purrs, a smirk clearly plaster on her face.

"OBJECTION~" Narumi stands. "It's irrelevant to the case."

"Objection rejected. Witness please answer the question," Hotaru smiles. She was thoroughly enjoying harassing me.

Hayate strolls into the courtroom and bows. He walks into the room and pulls some "petty" cash from his pocket to give to Hotaru. In a quiet voice he says, "That's my future wife."

Hotaru willingly accepts his offers. He then walks over and drape his jacket over my shoulders. "She's fairly tired. It's been a long trial, won't you excuse her?"

"Very well," Tono replies. "No further questions."

He escorts me back to the Capulet's booth, one hand holding my back and another grasping my hand. Everyone in the row decide to shift one seat down to make room for me and Hayate. I sit down, making sure not make any eye contact with anyone in the Montague's booth.

I tuck my hand into the jacket, when I found a piece of paper. Carefully, I slip the paper into my right hand and unravel to read the note.

_**Meet me at 9 tonight at our usual place. – R.**_

(In order for the audience to see the note, the lights shone off-stage to an area where we wrote it with 'invisible ink'.)

I look up from my seat to look at Natsume, just as he was being called by Narumi. "Your Honour, I would like to call Romeo,"

Our eyes meet for a second. I scrunch the piece of paper and place it into a secret pocket sewn on my dress.

"What is your relation to the Accused?" Narumi begins to interrogate.

"…Cousin," Natsume pauses before continuing. The room becomes silent. "In-law."

The room gasp again. Ruka and Hotaru both sneak a glance at me. I try to hide my face.

"Does this mean Romeo's not single?"

"Lady Montague, what is the meaning of this? Were we not worthy of you to invite to their wedding?" Montague's friends waddle over in their poofy Victorian dress and begin to interrogate.

"No, I – " Aoi begins to protest. Her "friends" becomes more aggressive and began to whip their fans in her face. They loom over her, like Cinderella being bossed by her step-sisters.

"Explain yourself," They sent evil glares at Aoi. Of course, their evil glares cannot compete with Youichi's spirits. And thus, they were chased away. Youichi still remain a calm look on his face without looking at the intruders and continues to enjoy his moment with Aoi, draping an arm over her petit shoulders. His eyes were still fixated on the trial.

"Cousin-in-law means that young Romeo could have married husband of one's cousin to husband, husband – " Koko rambles again.

Sumire elbows Koko in the ribs, "Oh, shhhh. You're drawing unwanted attention, Lord."

Narumi continues to ask his questions. "Do you agree with what other witnesses have said that Lady Rosaline killed Tybalt because of self defence?"

"Hn."

"Thank you. Your Honour, I think this is enough proof to say that my client did not intentionally kill Tybalt and that she is not guilty."

"Mmmm. Miss Rosaline is proven not guilty; however Miss Scuttlebutt, because of lying under oath, you are sentence to 4 years of serving the Capulets as their servant. Case closed."

"Court." Everyone rises and watches Hotaru leave the stage.

"Lady Juliet," Nobara runs to give me a hug. "Thank you, I knew I could trust you."

"What was that about a double marriage?" I whisper back.

"Ummm… Well, while you were busy with Romeo; I got to bond with his friend Mercutio." She whispers back. "Let's talk about it later,"

"Ohhhh, my niece Rosaline. Did they treat you poorly?" Sumire ask in a British accent. She opens her fan against her face, before snapping it shut again.

"I'm fine," Nobara curtsy.

"Come now girls. We must hold a ball tonight." Sumire grabs both of us by the elbow and whisk us away. She hollers back to Koko, "Lord, please tell everyone!"

I look back to see Natsume. It seems I won't be able to meet him later tonight at our usual place. "Ro – " I began to call out, when I notice my surrounding darken. I was backstage already.

"Lower the curtains! Dim the lights!" The director yells. "Get Capulet's dance party like in Act 1, scene 5, ready!"

I look around the room, but I couldn't see Natsume anywhere. I quickly scribble a few words on a piece of paper before. Then I hear Hotaru telling me it's my turn. Narumi was already on stage, changed into his Friar Laurence's clothing. I clutch the piece of paper tightly close to my heart. Then I quickly walk onto the stage, careful to make sure the steps were rapid, but still feminine.

"Friar!" I call. "Please give this to Romeo for me, it is urgent. You must definitely give it to him!"

"Of course, my lady." Narumi takes the paper from my hand. "Have a safe trip back, my lady. It's raining outside."

"Thank you." I bid farewell and exit the stage again. On stage Narumi then passes the paper to another Friar, portrayed by Tono.

"To young Romeo," Narumi says distantly. They both exit the scene, and on stage a new scenery was presented – The Ball.

A beautiful Tennessee waltz begins to fill the air, as all the Capulet and invitees began to fill the stage. Girls began to dance with their counterparts, while males told outrageous jokes. While all this was going on, I continue to stand in the corner next to my partner – Hayate as he animatedly chats with Sumire, Koko and Nobara.

"It's going to be the biggest wedding Verona, Alice has ever seen." Sumire exclaims with excitement.

"There will be cakes, drinks, decorations and the whole world will be giving their blessing to you two." Koko rambles about the wedding plans. "And we can cause even more news by bringing up the date to…say, the day after tomorrow!"

"Yes, the day after tomorrow!" Sumire joins in. "If that's fine with you of course, Lord Paris."

"Anything is fine," He smiles and looks at me. "Is that fine with you Juliet?"

My world stop. _The day after tomorrow._ Romeo, my beloved Romeo. There's no time left for me to see Romeo. Our short-lived romance will be history and will be forgotten by him. I sniff quietly. I grip Hayate's arm tighter for support.

Hayate reaches into his pocket to pull a jewellery box out; popping it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, yet I was unfazed by this.

To me, the diamond looked like a polished piece of coal.

However, for the best of both families – Romeo & I – I drew up my courage to take the ring in my hand. In a sorrow voice, I whisper my response.

"Yes, the day after tomorrow."

_The Third Scene of the Fourth Act has finished._

* * *

**Did you know?:** Well, since I'm sure you readers have notice already; I changed the plot after Tybalt's death to better suited this story.

Reviews are appreciated, so if I get at least **2** more reviews, I'll update the next chapter. Also, just a heads up, Sakura-tan is going to update When Princess and Prince Meet after **1** more review! ;)

_- Kyoko-tan has signed off -_


	7. Omake

This is a side story of Alice SS that happens sometime in between Narumi announcing their play and the actual presentation itself.

An iambic pentameter is a five syllable verse which alters between a stressed and an unstressed syllable; most of Shakespeare's works are written in this format.

**Writer: **Kyoko-tan

**Editor:** Sakura-tan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice characters, like always. –sigh-

* * *

Omake # 1:

"Class, today we start our first day of Shakespeare Appreciation Week!" Narumi walks in cheerfully with a script in hand. "We're joined by a famous theatre director and alumni of the school, Ms. Yumiko!"

An early 20 year old female walks in with her jet black hair tied up in a tight bun and was wearing business attire. "Good morning," she smiles politely, clasping her hands together. "Let's help each other present the best William Shakespeare play ever played on stage!"

"Mrs. Yumiko will direct the play, help you understand and speak Shakespeare iambic pentameters for the next month." Narumi explains, as he passes out the script to the class.

"So let's begin Shakespeare 101! Everyone, please open to the first verse." She writes 'Shakespeare 101' on the board with white chalk in a fancy script writing. She turns to face the class and states formally. "Does anyone want to try reading it aloud?"

The class was silent.

"How hard can it be?" Luna snorts. "Just read it like a poem: ahem. Two household, both alike in dignity. [pause] In fair Verona, where we lay our scene [pauses again]" she began reading in a British accent.

"Not bad, not bad; however, just because it looks like a poem, it doesn't mean you READ it like a poem. That is the number one mistake. Iambic Pentameters are read just like normal lines – follow your punctuation signs."

"Then why is it written like a poem?" A student from the far right asks.

"Because Shakespeare likes to be difficult, _duh,_" Luna responds, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Actually, English words have natural stress and unstressed syllables," Koko states. Luna looks bewildered at Koko.

"That was what I really meant."

The class looks toward Luna. _"Sure you were."_ we all thought internally.

"What? I did! Ask Mr. Mindreader." The class looks at Koko. He stares blankly at Luna.

"Eh? 'I really just want Natsume to notice me. Juliet should have been me and the he-she role should have been Mikan. And what's with the class creepy stares? Could you stop staring at me?'"

The class looks at Luna one more time, before rolling their eyes and looking at Ms. Yumiko again, who directs the class to reading the first verse.

I stand up abruptly. "If you want, Luna ca-"

I feel a tug on my hand. I look to see Natsume holding my hand, holding it tightly to prevent me from finishing my sentence. The desks obstruct the class from seeing his hold on my hand.

"Yes, Mikan?" Yumiko looks from her desk at me. I stare at the faces of the class.

"Umm… If Luna wa-"

There it was again. Actually make it again and again. Natsume was squeezing my hand. His eyes were telling me not to say what I want to. I look to the other side to see Ruka. He too is holding on to my hand this time.

"Mikan?" Yumiko calls from the front of the class. "What about Luna?"

Luna looks up innocently at me. She is nodding her head, as if encouraging me to continue. "Say it," she mouth.

"W- we can share Natsume!" I blurt out.

My hands are free again – it seems both Ruka and Natsume let go of my hands due to shock. The class widens their eyes. My close friends are shocked. Luna is beyond shocked, if that's possible. Natsume gives me the bewildered look.

"I mean Natsume Junior!" I try to correct myself, only to realize I made the situation even more awkward. The class transitions their stare from Natsume, who is beside me, to the row before us.

"Me?" Aoi points to herself innocently, flushing a deep red on her face.

Youichi instinctively wraps his arms around Aoi's petit shoulders. His ghosts were seeping around him, strangling anyone who dares to give an unpleasant stare their way.

"No, what I meant was the fruit!" I try to correct myself; after all, third time is a charm. "The fruit…" I sit down, giving an awkward laughing at my outburst. Halfway through the lesson, a paper makes it way to me.

I realized it's from Koko. It read:

"You can't say that. You're the only Juliet for our Romeo. :P" Signed off with a chibi picture of him in the right-hand corner.

I feel a rush of heat on my cheeks, before crumbling the paper and placing it in my mouth. Here's a pro being at Alice Academy: we have edible paper. And edible ink. This makes passing notes, especially secret notes, a lot easier.

-ƨs-

"Great job this morning!" Yumiko praises enthusiastically. The class, however, is sulking. Some students have already begun ripping their scripts into pieces of paper that will be made into paper airplanes to be flown around the classroom.

"I thought it would be great to loosen the environment, so Lesson 2: Insult each other with Shakespeare languages!"

The class stares at each other. One kid raises the question, "You mean we are allowed to swear?"

"That's right; it will allow you to practice your fluency with Shakespearean language."

"We can say it to _anyone_?" Luna looks over at me with a satisfying smirk.

"Anyone," Yumiko assures and smiles innocently. "The class will be divided into two groups, one Montague and the other one is Capulet and everyone will have a chance to yell their insult."

She clicks the projector on to show the two groups. "The person on the same line as you will be the person you insult. For example, Luna will start, and then Mikan will respond. Since Luna has spoken already, we'll move on to Natsume and we will continue until everyone has spoken."

**Capulet: Montague:**

Mikan Luna

Tsubasa Natsume

Misaki Nobara

Hotaru Ruka

Yuu Mochiage

Anna Shine [pronounced Shi-nay]

Koko Youichi

Sumire Aoi

"Romeo, we are truly meant to be together," Luna walks after Natsume and Ruka, who are making their way to the Montague line, ignoring Luna completely. While she passes me, she bumps me in the shoulders and whispers, "You should have said it. Romeo is mine and you know it."

I flicker my eyes over to see her smirking evilly at me, before walking towards the Montague line.

"That – " Sumire glares at Luna and is about to yell her train of insults, until Yumiko steps in. After all, Sumire _is_ the (self-proclaimed) president of the Natsume and Ruka's fan club.

"Sumire, please save your insults until the game."

"Hmph." She stands beside me and whispers: "I can't wait till my turn."

The class holds their list of insults tightly in their hands. Some are already practicing the words on the list.

"Vi-le sub-mi-ss-io-n. Vile submission," one kid says aloud. He pokes the person to the right and whispers: "What does that mean?"

"Alright, everyone ready?" Yumiko glances around the room only to see confusion reflected in the students' eyes. "Once this game starts, you'll understand more. Luna, please begin."

"Easy," she walks up to the center of the class. Luna, without looking at her insult sheet, stares directly at me with her index finger pointed. "Mikan, you are a husband-slash-role-stealer, who can't act – especially the role of Juliet. Who also doesn't have the guts to say what you want to!" She said in one breath.

The class goes silent, as most people are skimming through the insult sheets for Luna's words. None were on it.

'_She did not just say I can't act.'_ I stare back at Luna with determination, electricity passing between us.

'_I so did.'_ Luna smirks. _'I will be the _best_ Juliet this school has ever seen.'_

'_I _am_ the best Juliet this school will see.'_

Yumiko interrupts are psychological battle. "Luna, you must use the insult sheet for this game!"

Luna looks down on her sheet. "Fine, you –"

"Thou," Yumiko butts in, whacking her rolled up script on the wooden desk.

"Thou horn-mad younker!"

"A crazy youngster," Yuu whispers to me. I thank him quietly. I walk over to the center and slam my hand against the teacher's desk.

"Thou churlish, ruffian." Once I was done with my line, I turned around and walked away from the desk, leaving Luna there to comprehend what I has said.

"A what?" she screeches. I am about to turn around to answer, but Koko beats me to it.

"You rude, rowdy person."

"Well, you're-"

"Thou canker-blossom; thief of love!" Sumire yells.

The order for insults has now been forgotten. Whoever had an insult for the other team went and soon, the class broke into small groups, insulting each other back and forth. Natsume burns his list and began to walk away with Ruka. Hotaru was recording all of this with her newly improved 4 times HD camera. Aoi and Youichi were in my group, which consisted of me, Luna, Sumire, Koko. Aoi was the last one to say her insult.

"Mikan! Ummm…Thou art the sun in Romeo's sky," Aoi says.

"That's not an insult," Luna pierces her eyes at Aoi. Instantly, her skirt catches on fire and ghosts are threatening to strangle her.

"But she used Shakespearean language to convey her meaning," Yumiko pops out from nowhere and happily states. She looks at the class. "The game is over – for now. Come back after lunch, and we'll start rehearsing!"

-ƨs-

"Mou~ I'm so tired. All this Shakespeare talk is making me sleepy." I place my head against my arms, before turning slightly to look at my best friend, who is eating crab meat calmly.

"All these 'Thou', 'Thee' and 'Thy' are killing my brain!" I complain, while reading the script. I grab my head in the process to show the confusion. I threw my arms over, wailing in the process. "Hotarruuuuu!"

And…

Grabs …

Nothing, but air.

Hotaru has already whisked to the door and was exiting the classroom, still eating her crab meat. I give my best "lost-puppy" look, only to be ignored. "Hotaru, don't leave me!" I run after her duck hoverboard.

Just as I am about to round my third corner, I come face to face with… Ms. Yumiko.

"Mikan, where are you going?" she gives me a query look. I transition my eyes from Yumiko to the garden behind her, where Hotaru disappeared into.

"I'm looking fo-"

"There's no time to look for anyone, rehearsals are about to begin." She places her hands on my shoulders and begins pushing me back into class.

"HOTAAARUUUU!" My wails could be heard throughout the school. Birds fly from their forests. Pencils are dropped…

And Hotaru?

She is still eating her crab meat calmly.

_-Omake has concluded.-_

* * *

Thank you for reading the Omake! Next chapter is the last chapter of Alice SS, so stay tune!

Also, please head over to our profile page and vote for your favourite genre(s). We'd love to hear from you! Don't forget to visit out blog, where we will keep you updated.

_-Kyoko-tan has signed out_


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews~

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own Gakuen Alice. They are owned by William Shakespeare and Tachibana Higuchi respectively.

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 6:_

_Hayate reaches into his pocket to pull a jewellery box out; popping it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, yet I was unfazed by this. _

_To me, the diamond looked like a polished piece of coal._

_However, for the best of both families – Romeo & I – I drew up my courage to take the ring in my hand. In a sorrow voice, I whisper my response._

"_Yes, the day after tomorrow."_

_The Third Scene of the Fourth Act has finished._

* * *

Chapter 7:

A day has passed since the ball concluded. Here I was, sitting near my desk on stage. Misaki was combing my hair.

"My lady, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Misaki tries to start a conversation.

I look into the crowd pretending it was a window. I could picture a bird flying freely just beyond those vintage windows. "Perhaps,"

Without knocking on the wooden floors to signal her appearance, Luna struts in as if she was barging into my room. Luna was wearing a maid's uniform, head held high. As she near my desk, she threw a book down harshly. In her annoying and sneering voice, she says, "Pick your dress."

I glare at her through her reflection in the mirror and look down at the thick book. It was a catalogue of wedding dresses of the season. I look back at Luna. "Should your tone be so harsh when talking to your master?" I inquire.

"Tch. It's not like it matters. In the end, I win. I win you – Juliet. You are to be married and once that happens, Romeo is all mine." She smiles wickedly. For those who didn't know, she may have appeared to be like a witch, since she's been smiling that through the entire play.

I bit down on my lower lips. Uncaringly, I flip through several pages. Jenny Packham, Vera Wang, Pronovias… my eyes landing on the big getaway vacation advertisement. I smile to myself, before randomly picking a Pronovias wedding dress.

"This one will do," I pointed at a tightly, fitted white dress with layers of laces. At the back, there was a ribbon to emphasis the waist. I paused for a minute, waiting for Luna to take the catalogue out; however, she was too busy looking at her nails.

"I think water marble nail polish would look so good on me, don't you think Nurse?" Luna happily chirps with Misaki, who was still tending to my hair. Misaki smiles politely back. "Maybe I should stick with dark and velvet red – crimson red."

I cleared my throat. "Luna, take this and tell Lord Paris about the dress that I want."

Luna looks at me with a baffle look. "Why do I have to? Here we have a perfect dispensable maid," she reasons and points to Misaki.

"She is my Nurse. And you are my maid." I look at her with piercing eyes. "Maids are not supposed to question their master what they are asked to do, they just do them."

"Oh ho ho ho. Who do you think you are?" Luna laughs evilly.

"I am Lady Capulet, and I am your master." I coldly responded and place the catalogue into her hands.

Luna finally takes the cursed and horrifying books off the stage with her. One person down; another one to go. I turn to face Misaki. "Great Nurse, would you be so kind to write up the invitations?"

"Hmm… isn't Lord Capulet doing it himself?" She questions. I wanted to slap myself on the face. Right, how can I forget that? My parents were too happy that their fourteen year old daughter is getting married that they have been fighting the servants to write the invitation cards.

"Then, would you please help me buy some – " I pause to think of some outrageous demands.

As she closes the door, I breathed out a sigh. Quickly, I lock my bedroom doors, before climbing over the balcony to land on the rose garden below. The sprinklers turn on due to my presence.

"Who's there?" I can hear Capulet kinsmen shouting in the distance. Gathering the hems of the dress, I sprint as fast as I could to an abandon water fountain – which was deep within the Capulet's garden. There lies an ancient-looking wood shelter, surrounded by tall trees. Just past the trees, you could see an endless field of flowers. I sat down on one of the marble stone chairs and waited for my prince charming.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited till I lost track of time. The overhead sun had moved west, covered by dark menacing clouds. I look around in disappointment. Where was Romeo?

A cool breeze swept through, blowing my hair. I tuck the bangs behind my ears. Just then, far away in the field I saw a figure. A male figure. He was wearing a trench coat. Black hair and crimson red eyes – My Romeo!

I met him halfway, grabbing his hands. "Romeo! Where were thee?" I exclaimed as I brought his hands to my lips. "Your hands are cold,"

I led him to sit down on the marble chairs. He looks into my eyes desperately, not answering my question. His hand grasps mine tightly and we stayed like that until the clock stuck 5 o'clock.

I jerk from our peaceful state – my head on his shoulder and let out a gasp. Quickly, I stood up and began to descend the steps of the wooden shelter. "I have to go, there's another party tonight!"

His hand continues to clasp mine. "Wait!" He utters his first word since we met in this hideout.

"I already waited for you for 4 hours!" I turn back to yell at him.

"What do you mean 4 hours?" He replies bluntly.

"I wrote 'Meet you at our secret hideout at XI' meaning 11 o'clock in the morning!'"

He reaches into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper. "No," He shows the paper to me. On his paper, in black ink it wrote 'Meet you at our secret hideout at XV', thus that would be 3 o'clock – exactly four hours from our meeting time. I look stupidly at the paper. It seems the ink blurred and smudges the 'I' into a 'V'.

I look down. My bangs covering my eyes. Fate showed that we shouldn't be together. It even destined for us to not meet at the original time. There was nothing left to do, then to accept our fate. Suddenly, the water began to pour down from above.

I look back up with sad eyes. "Mo~, it's over between us Romeo. We can never be together." The water poured harder onto the stage. Thanks to that, I was able to blend the tears with the water, so it didn't look like I was crying.

"It wasn't over," He takes two strides to close the distance between us. "Still isn't."

He pulls me into a kiss. A deep, passionate and desperate kiss – one that was able to convey the hardships of our relationship. I rest my hands on his chest, pulling him closer. As we parted, I lay my head on his chest. Natsume rests his head on top of mine.

"Marry me." He whispers quietly next to my ear.

"Mmm." I responded, as I continue to enjoy the moment leaning on his chest. I could hear his heart beat.

He took out a ring and began to slip it on my ring finger. It had two dragonflies circling one another made of ruby and diamonds. I admire the ring, as I drew it close to my heart. "It's so pretty,"

I was too captivated by the shimmering ring to notice where Natsume lead me. By the time I snapped back to reality, we were sitting in the drawing room with both my parents eyeing the ring upon my finger.

"Umm…" I began to think of a way to waltz Natsume out the door without drawing too much attention. My eyes wander between the door and the window. Suddenly a knock interrupts my thought.

**Knock.**

"A Lord Montague. A Lady Montague. And a young Benvolio." Yuu walks in to introduce our guest.

Me and Natsume rise to give a bow. Aoi, in return gave us a curtsy. While Benvolio and Youichi gave a slight nod in our direction.

"Montagues," Sumire sneers hatefully. She continues to sip on her tea, before placing it on the coffee table in front. She pulls a sword from underneath the coffee table and whips the katana to Aoi's face. "Why art thou here?"

I could feel Natsume tense up beside me. Youichi steps in front of Aoi, to shield her from the katana as his ghost pushes the sword from Sumire's grip. Aoi peeks around Youichi's shoulders. "We're here to talk about the marriage between Romeo and Juliet," she says quietly.

"So you want us to consent to letting our betroth daughter marry you – our arch enemy, who we despise since the beginning of time…" Koko blabs again. "Since the beginning of mankind…"

The door flew open, revealing Luna. "My Romeo! Have you come to take me away?" She clings onto Natsume's arm.

"A Ms. Scuttle – " Yuu comes in to address another visitor. "- butt."

Both me and Aoi glared at the intruder, who was happily giggling besides Natsume. I cling tighter around Natsume's other arm, pouting my lips at Luna. Sumire rolls her eyes. "Yes, we can see that."

"Then the proposal…" Ruka tries to change the topic.

"No can do. Both families are pitted against one another." Koko pauses and begins to think deeply. "Why were we enemies in the first place?"

Silence.

No one answers. "Was it because I didn't buy you Howalon? Or was it the other way around? Was it even with Howalon that we hate each other?" Koko answers his own question.

"Does it matter why the two household hold a grudge against one another," Luna smiles slyly, pulling Natsume's arm closer to her side. "What matters is when me and Romeo can marry."

"Romeo's mine," I glare at Luna.

"But you're to be married to Lord Paris." She reasons and then pulls an invitation card from her dress pocket. "I even got the invitation to beautiful occasion; surely you aren't backing out now."

She flips the card to let me have a look. I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong, but sure enough, the words were clearly written in black ink on snow white paper.

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lord Romeo Montague and Lady Juliet Capulet to celebrate with their families tomorrow at 4 p.m. at Gakuen Alice Academy.**_

"Momma," I cried, as joyful tears began to fall. I let go of Natsume's arms and gave Sumire a big hug. "Thank you!"

"It was your father's idea," Sumire whispers in my ear. "We can't stand our daughter marrying someone she doesn't like."

Aoi hugs Youichi when she too realizes the words on the invitation. "This is so great," She smiles happily, wrapping her arms around Youichi's shoulders. He blushes from the contact.

I walk over to Koko and gave him a hug too, causing Natsume to glare at Koko. "Thank you so much, papa!"

"Now, let's have some Hawalon co-father-in-law!" Koko happily sling his arm over Youichi's shoulders and guides him off the stage.

"Shall we have some tea in the greenhouse, co-mother-in-law?" Sumire politely ask Aoi.

"Yes, we shall. We have lots to catch up." Both ladies walk off the stage as well, leaving me, Natsume, Ruka and Luna.

"Co-father-in-law?" Natsume looks at me, then at Ruka.

"Co-mother-in-law?" Luna joins in. She looks from Natsume's puzzle face to the invitation. She points from Natsume to me, and then she realizes the names of the groom and bride. "Say WHAT?"

The audience laughs at Luna's outburst. Seconds later, the curtain came down. We could hear the audience clapping on the other side.

'THE END'.

I stop typing and looked away from the computer screen. Satisfied, I save the file and began uploading to the school's blog. I hum 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, when I heard a knock on the door.

**Knock. **

"Mikan, you coming?" Hotaru opens the door, chewing on her crab brain meat.

"Ah~ I'm coming," I stood up from my seat and turned my computer off. As I passed the mirrors, I adjust my pigtails and skirt. "Wait for me~ Hotaaarrruuuu~" I yell down the hall, as I ran to catch up to my best friend.

'_The painful moments of learning female etiquettes; the laughable moments of Mochiage singing 'Can you feel the love tonight' will forever be embedded in our memories. And though the class had indifferent opinions of the play at first, we definitely have a consensus answer by the end of the play._

_Shakespeare Appreciation Week: The best event at Gakuen Alice_

– _Written by: Mikan Sakura 3.'_

* * *

Thanks for all the support for Alice SS. This is the last chapter; hope you all enjoy. xD

As quoted from Sakura-tan "Reviews are motivation!"

I would like to take this time to give my thank you to Sakura-tan for editing the entire story and motivating me during writer blocks. Without her, this story would have gone down the drain. THANK YOU! –bows -

Also KidTantei for finding the out of place keyboard spam. (Orz, I don't remember how it got there...)

And since this story has come to a conclusion, we would love your input for our next projects, so please head over to our profile and take a vote. -bows- Thanks again! Til next time.

_-Kyoko-tan signs off._

[January 31st, 2012 - 8:31p.m.]


End file.
